The overarching goal ofthe Public Health and Policy (PHP) Core is to promote and increase innovative research on HIV/AIDS to stem the HIV/AIDS epidemic in the district and surrounding areas. This Core seeks to encourage relevant, applicable, public health, implementation and experimental research, with emphasis on multidisciplinary projects. The Core will bring together investigators with different areas of expertise and interest to promote scientific communication among researchers, community and policy makers as well as to facilitate collaboration among the disciplines, and between scientists and community. Moreover, it will take a leadership role in advancing research by providing methodological expertise to faculty at participating institutions in the D-CFAR, with particular attention given to the task of encouraging and mentoring junior investigators and those new to the field of HIV research. Specific Aim 1: To support the development and realization of high-quality multidisciplinary research projects by providing expertise to investigators on the conduct of research and by facilitating cross-disciplinary research collaboration. Specific aim 2: To contribute to the training and mentoring of new investigators, with emphasis on junior and minority investigators, to build and/or extend their work to disadvantaged communities, including ethnic/racial minorities, immigrant groups, low-income (poor) families, and sexual minorities. Specific aim 3: To contribute to the bridging ofthe scienceto- practice gap by strategically disseminating information on ongoing research and outcomes to the community, discussing the potential impact of the research at the community level and serving as a conduit to local, national and international policy makers..